Every 'Gravity Falls' Fanfiction Ever
by TakeBackTheFalls
Summary: Gravity Falls fanfictions be like...(Basically just Gravity Falls fanfictions in a nutshell...)


**Hey guys. It's (insert name of an author here) *blush blush* dis is my first fanfiction, b nice owo I just had this idea and stuff la la boring details blah blah blah LEAVE A COMMENT AND ENJOY"**

 **I am going to include "I don't own Gravity Falls" into my intro even though it's pretty flocking OBVIOUS that I don't own Gravity falls, and then I'm going to make a witty comment like "I don't own it because no matter how many times I try to steal it from Alex, he won't give it to me" so the reader thinks I'm funny**

 **(But really, this isn't meant to offend anyone, and this isnt based off anyone specific.)**

"I can't believe we're back for a second summer in Gravity Falls!" Mabel exclaimed acting as an exposition, as the twins walked into the Mystery Shack for their second summer at Gravity Falls.

There is then a long paragraph where Dipper talks about how much he misses Gravity Falls and how excited he is to return.

Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford wait at the doorway, opening their arms for hugs. The twins run towards them embracing them as they shared a tearful reunion.

"We're gonna have so much fun solving mysteries and stuff!" Grunkle Ford says. Grunkle Stan says something comedic.

"Yeah! I'm going to walk in the woods by myself for no reason!" Dipper announces, marching outside and gazing at the beautiful woods. As he's about to take another step, Pacifica randomly pops out of a trash can.

"Pacifica wtf?" He asks.

Pacifica puts a hand on her forehead dramatically, "I've redeemed myself! I am no longer mean, I'm nice and humble. But my parents are mean. So I ran away!" She cried, dabbing her tears.

Dipper smiled, "Wow, you're nice now. So I like you. We are now in love. You want to make out?"

"Yes."

Pacifica pulled Dipper by his vest closer to her, and makes out with him while she's still in the trash can. Dipper blushes, but kisses back. After fifteen minutes of that, Pacifica dives back inside the trash can and Dipper continues his walk through the woods.

As the woods gets deeper and more narrow, a very obnoxious voice behind him says "HEY PINETREE!"

Dipper gasps, turning around to find Bill behind him. Only, he's now a sexy human being with cool yellow and black hair. He's human in this fic because it would be weird having Dipper have a relationship with a floating triangle. So now he has sex appeal.

"PINETREE, FOR SOME REASON I AM BACK EVEN THOUGH I DIED! BUT FOR SOME REASON I AM RANDOMLY A HUMAN WITH MY POWERS GONE *dramatic gasp*! SO I AM GOING TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND AND ANNOY YOU FOR COMEDIC PURPOSES, AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET ANNOYED UNTIL YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"I'm annoyed," says Dipper. He then waits eight seconds, and says, "Okay I'm in love with you."

"LET'S HAVE UNDERAGE SEX AND MAKE IT REALLY KINKY!" Bill proposes.

"No need, I'm randomly 16 now for the purpose of being able to have sex with you in this fanfiction without people in the comments getting angry with me," Dipper says. He takes off his shirt, but he's embarrasseddddd.

They still do it though.

They're a super dramatic secret sexy forbidden love couple now, that Dipper must hide from the rest of the world *gaspp*

And Soos will never be relevant in the fanfiction. Who's Soos?

 _Authors note: Hey guys! I am the author of this typical Gravity Falls fanfiction. I am going to say things like "stay tuned for a new chapter" but the joke is on you because I will never touch this story again._

 _Or better yet, I will stretch this story out for wayyyyy too long just so I'll get more comments and attention, up to the point where I have over 618 chapters, and the story will be updating for over four years even though the ending to the story is LONG OVERDUE. And the plot will get worse because I will run out of ideas. But end the story? NEVER! That means I won't get more comments, and comments are more important to me than the quality of my work :D Speaking of comments...Leave a comment! I know that no matter how little effort is put into the story, it will get 100k comments, likes, and favorites for no reason besides the fact that Dipcifica and BillDip are in it and I keep forcing updates down your throat. I also put in edgy fan art of Bill and Dipper to catch your eyes so you'll click on my story. BAI :D_

 **REAL author note: again, if this is similar to one of your stories don't be offended. I didn't base this off of any fanfiction i actually read recently. It's just themes I commonly see when scrolling through the GF section. I DO have serious Gravity Falls fan fictions too if you wanna check those out. Sorry about this. All in good fun :D**


End file.
